


reprieve

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Pegging, Smut, Stress Relief, well.......... this is a Thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Feel better?” Glynda closed her book for good measure, placing it down on the surface of the coffee table. She already knew the answer to her question, but it would be enough to get him talking and get whatever he needed to off his chest.</p>
<p>“No,” he replied at length, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t, actually.” A strained stretch of silence followed, but he didn’t elaborate any further.</p>
<p>“Can I do anything to help?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> i am a beacon of sin  
> (if you are one of the THREE people that encouraged me to write this who know who u are and you're all just as guilty)  
> (also i'm not sorry)

Glynda felt his approach before he’d even opened the door. It was rare for him to display anything beyond his usual mild amusement or occasional disappointment on a day to day basis, but more and more frequently she’d noted his return from his weekly conference with the Vale council brimming with frustration.  
  
Today there was finally anger.  
  
She didn’t flinch when he brushed past, but she could feel the weight of his aura in the close space between them. Unusual, to say the least. Glynda closed her book and silently watched him retreat down the hall to the bedroom, the soft rustle of fabric the only indication that he’d disappeared in that direction.  
  
After a moment she stood and trailed after him, leaning in the doorframe and folding her arms over her chest to watch him as she entered the room. Glynda didn’t speak, instead waiting for Ozpin to break the silence himself when he needed to.  
  
“I just can’t _believe_ what they’re asking,” he finally said, and for once she was startled to hear the openly bitter tone in his voice, “They don’t even _listen_ . You’d think after all we’d done for them that-”  
  
“ _Ozpin_ ,” Glynda interrupted, ignoring the annoyed look he shot her as he finished unwinding his scarf from around his neck and then began to shrug out of his jacket, “Breathe, please. Why is this any surprise to you? They give you the same excuses and bogus expectations every week. It’s hardly new information.”  
  
He made a rude noise as he stripped out of his vest, and when he went for his belt it was Glynda’s turn to give him an unamused look.  
  
“What are you even doing?”  
  
“Taking a shower.” Ozpin didn’t sound convinced that it would make him feel any better, but he looked resigned to the fact that he had to try to soothe his frazzled nerves like this anyway. He left the room, and when the sound of running water started Glynda headed back to the couch to continue reading her book. When he was ready, he’d come to chat.  
  
It didn’t take him as long as she’d thought it would.  
  
Ozpin appeared less than fifteen minutes later in the doorway, one hand hanging onto the towel at his waist and the other trying to push his mess of damp hair out of his eyes. He met her gaze, huffed a low sigh, and finally allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat.  
  
“Feel better?” Glynda closed her book for good measure, placing it down on the surface of the coffee table. She already knew the answer to her question, but it would be enough to get him talking and get whatever he needed to off his chest.  
  
“No,” he replied at length, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t, actually.” A strained stretch of silence followed, but he didn’t elaborate any further.  
  
“Can I do anything to help?” Ozpin lifted his eyes to her at her question, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. That was a yes, then. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing else, allowing him to decide how he wanted to word whatever his request was.  
  
“Would you…” he trailed off a bit, shifting his footing. “That thing that you do when we’re both really stressed and-”  
  
“You want me to peg you,” she clarified, watching the way his eyes darkened and he swallowed thickly when she said it so plainly. It certainly wasn’t what she had been expecting him to ask, but it wasn’t that unusual of a request from him. Glynda couldn’t remember the last time he’d even asked for this in particular, but if that was what he needed right now she’d certainly oblige him.  
  
Ozpin finally nodded in affirmation, and Glynda rose off the couch to close the space between them. When she reached him she leaned to kiss his cheek and then skirted around him through the doorway.  
  
“Give me five minutes,” she said, ghosting her fingers over his chest, “Go lay down and I’ll be up shortly.”  
  
To his credit he looked relieved that she was willing to do it, but Glynda hardly had the heart to tell him it was just as much for his request as it was for _her_ wanting to see him spread out underneath her and left completely at her mercy. It was an added bonus to have him like putty in her hands, and the thought of that alone started a hot ache straight to her core.  
  
She entered the room a few minutes later to find him splayed out across the bed, his eyes following her as she methodically began removing her shoes, her cape, and everything else inbetween until she had stripped down to just her stockings and undergarments. There wasn’t a need to go any further, not with the hazy look Ozpin was giving her from where he was lying on his back. Almost as an afterthought she unpinned her hair from its bun, allowing it to tumble down her back in loose waves.  
  
A bit of rummaging in the drawer next to the bed was all it took to procure a bottle of lube- thrown promptly to Ozpin above her- a leather harness that she set at the edge of the bed, and the toy in question itself which she placed on the bedside table. She’d forgotten the weight of it before she pulled it out, but the feel of the cool glass in her hand was more than enough of a reminder of what she had in store for him.  
  
He let out a soft sound when she finally hauled herself up on the mattress beside him, his hands automatically coming to steady her as she settled between his legs. Glynda eased his thighs a little further apart with her knee before reaching for the bottle of lubricant at his side.  
  
“Are you ready?” She was already squeezing some out onto her fingers when she asked, slicking them down and against him without going any further. His breath hitched, although if it was from the cool gel or her touch alone he didn’t say. Glynda waited for his response, unwilling to push him further unless he’d actually given her the go-ahead.  
  
“Yes,” he rasped, clearing his throat when his voice threatened to crack, “Please.” Just the faint promise of what was to come had him half hard in anticipation already, and when she pressed a slick finger into him his back arched in an unsuppressed shudder.  
  
Her free hand settled against his hip to keep him in place as she slowly worked him over, doing her best to ignore the heated thrill coursing in her own veins with each gasp and soft sound she drew from him. When she felt him press back against her hand she leaned down over him to kiss the curve of his jaw, her teeth scraping over the pulse-point there and earning another quiet whine of approval.  
  
Ozpin reached between them to stroke himself and her hand snapped to catch him by the wrist. She pinned his arm against the mattress, shifting her weight to force his legs a little further apart.  
  
“Ah,” she murmured against his throat, “No touching.”  
  
He went rigid beneath her at her words- or perhaps it was from her sliding a second finger into him to stretch him further- and his back arched mechanically into her touch again with a low groan. This was exactly how she had wanted him; the tense and release of his body with each gentle stroke of her hand was enough to have heat pooling rapidly at her core. When she adjusted her positioning she could feel his length pressed between them, _hot_ against her skin and incredibly hard. A coy, sultry smile curled across her face.  
  
“G-glyn,” he gasped, desperation in his tone, “ _Fuck_ , please…”  
  
“You tell me if it’s too much and we’ll stop.” She withdrew her fingers from him despite his soft sound of disapproval at the loss. Ozpin nodded in understanding, watching with half-lidded eyes as she moved to slide into the harness and fit it with the strap-on in practiced familiarity.  
  
Glynda settled back between his thighs, reaching for the bottle of lube again to slick the toy down. When she looked up and met his eyes they were watching her intently, pupils blown wide in hunger. It only made her that much more eager to pull him closer. She rested his hips against her thighs, slowly sliding into him while committing each desperate gasp and moan she wrung from him to memory. He’d hissed when she pressed the cold glass against him, but had made no move other than to cant his hips and give her a better angle.  
  
Watching him crumble completely was half the fun in itself.  
  
When she was firmly seated in him she moved, picking an easy pace while he adjusted to the rigid length. Ozpin fisted the sheets in his hand, squirming as he sought out _more_ than what she was already giving him. She leaned over him to give him a quick kiss, her fingers gripping his hair before she pulled his head back to leave his throat exposed. A soft string of curses spilled from his mouth, punctuated by a choked sob when she took the cue to move a little more forcefully in him.  
  
It was a thrill to watch him come apart thrust by thrust, and the more he begged her for it the harder she gave in return. Glynda finally released his hair to grip his hips with bruising intensity, using the extra leverage to her advantage as she fucked him in earnest. He was panting heavily now, and each time she was sheathed completely in him another raw, desperate sound escaped his throat.  
  
Glynda noted with some amusement the way his fingers itched to close around his cock and stroke himself to completion, but she had told him _no_ and it looked as if he was doing everything in his power to obey that order. His muscles strained beneath her, urgently seeking just the right angle that would send him over the edge. Glynda shifted her grasp on him enough to draw him just a little bit higher against her, the keening cry he let out at the subtle change sending hot, slick desire straight to her core.  
  
The new angle seemed to have been enough- if the hoarse sob he made was any indication- and with a few more rough thrusts Ozpin’s body seized beneath her before he came in slick, hot pulses across his abdomen. She kept at her pace until she was sure he was spent completely, finally easing him back down and pulling out of him far more gently than she had just been. His chest heaved for air as she unstrapped the harness and carefully set everything down off the edge of the bed.  
  
When she moved back he caught her waist with his hands, drawing her forward until he could slide two fingers into her wet heat. It didn’t take much- not when she was so tightly wound from watching him come undone completely- and with a few well-placed strokes she hit her limit and spilled over the edge with a strangled sound.  
  
Ozpin let out a soft hum as she dropped down alongside him, idly swiping at the mess left behind with the towel he’d had earlier. He was probably debating another shower once the boneless feeling left his limbs, but for the moment he seemed content enough to tuck his head beneath her chin to catch his breath.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered after a moment, his voice still hoarse. Ozpin opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it and reached to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear instead. He hardly had to speak for her to understand what he meant.  
  
“Mm.” Glynda’s eyes were closed when she draped an arm over him, tugging him close. She pressed a kiss against the top of his head almost as an afterthought. “Anytime.”


End file.
